


I'm Finally Home With You

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Second Chances Together [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Job, Body Worship, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Cock Ring, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Doubt, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frustrated Ethan, Frustrated Jackson Whittemore, Hand Job, Happy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Masturbation, Mention of Aiden, Mention of Danny Mahealani - Freeform, Mention of Lydia Martin - Freeform, Merry Month of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Danny Mahealani/Ethan - Freeform, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Romance, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Top Jackson Whittemore, Voyeurism, Worry, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: They both want each other, but are too scared to lose what they now have. Jackson finally asks the question he's wanted to know for a month, probably longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Another story in the Jackson/Ethan series I have going which I finally named as Second Chances Together. Started off as a small thing about foreplay for the month of May and turned into their first time. 
> 
> AN2: I think I covered all the tags I could think of for this. If missed one let me know.

Jackson was lying on his bed with his hand moving up and down his cock. He had lubed it up a moment before because he was down right aching with need. He needed to get off before he could be heard. It wasn't like he had meant to get hard, but Ethan had been flirting with him for most of the day. It had started that morning when he had accidently walked into Ethan's room. They were sharing his apartment now, but they weren't officially dating yet. They had flirted back and forth a lot, but Ethan was just starting to feel like his self again. There was no way he was going to just force his self on him. 

The accidental walk in had been because he'd kept his eyes shut going back to his room. He had been exhausted from studying, work and not enough sleep. Instead of his he had gone left instead of right walking into Ethan's room. He should have known since the bed was in a different spot, but he just flopped on it. Ethan had been asleep and he didn't notice him until they woke up. Jackson had rolled while he'd been sleeping and had his body practically molded to Ethan. It had felt so wonderful being against Ethan like that.

Jackson didn't know when, but Ethan didn't sleep in anything now so their cocks had been smashed together. He was pretty sure he got out of the room and back to his before Ethan noticed. He hadn't said anything to him all day, but Ethan had been flirting like crazy more so with him. They had gone to their classes and work texting back and forth during the day. Ethan had sent him a text asking what he wanted to eat that night. 

He thought he was done for when Ethan sent a picture of two guys holding hands. Ethan had said oops wrong one then sent a picture of hot dog on a bun. The question that followed had been do you want sausage cheese dogs between your buns. That had been amended to between buns instead of your buns. Ethan had him horny as fuck and his cock hadn't gone down any since he had gotten the text about food. 

What had been worse was that Ethan had in fact brought sausage cheese dogs home. He had watched him put them in the fridge before putting the other things he got up. After that moment Ethan had asked him if he thought it was hot and proceeded to take his shirt off. His jeans had gone next and he had been standing there in his boxer briefs. Jackson had mentioned about maybe a nap before they ate because he was tired. 

It was what had led him to right now where he was on his bed moving his hand up and down his shaft. He had his eyes closed twisting and jerking as quick as he could trying to get his release. Jackson didn't mean to let the moan out, but he did thrusting into his hand. He had done this plenty of times since he was fifteen. However since he had become a werewolf it was more intense. The friction of his hand barely wet with pre-cum was causing him more pleasure. He could feel the orgasm just out of reach at the moment, but close.

~EJ JE~

Ethan wasn't sure how long it was going to take Jackson to just admit he had fallen into his bed that morning. He hadn't been asleep when Jackson had high tailed it out of the bed. He had been lying there trying not to move enjoying the feeling of his best friend against him. He had done about everything he could think of to do for Jackson to tell him. However, he was at a loss since not even the sausage cheese dogs had worked. They’d had those before and the cheese would shoot out like cum if you bit just right. He had planned on doing just that at dinner, but Jackson had run from him again.

Then again Ethan could hear Jackson in his room moaning and knew he was jerking off. Jackson had gone to his room wanting a nap which was far from what he was doing. Ethan took one of the sausage cheese dogs from the fridge heating it up. By the way Jackson sounded he was close so instead of the frying pan Ethan put it in the microwave for thirty seconds. He went to Jackson's door turning the knob letting it open. He didn't say anything though just stood there watching Jackson on the bed. 

He had fallen asleep cuddling with him with their cocks pressed together half the night it was only right that he got to watch Jackson right now too. He smiled as Jackson's hand moved faster twisting every time it went down. He had been letting out subtle hints for the last week that he wanted to do more than be friends. He just hadn't wanted to say it and ruin their friendship since Jackson was the only real friend he had here. There were a few people he talked to outside of Jackson, but it wasn’t like what he had with his roommate. 

However, Jackson had just moaned his name so he was pretty sure his best friend was thinking the same thing he was. Ethan caught Jackson's eyes bringing the sausage dog up to his mouth. He slipped it between his lips letting it slide in his mouth. He didn't miss Jackson's whine as they watched each other. Ethan pulled the sausage cheese dog from his mouth letting it move across his lips. He was putting on a show for Jackson hearing the moans coming from Jackson getting louder. 

He let the sausage dog slide over his nipples the way he liked when a cock would. He always got off on having them played with. He had one of those vibrating dildos stashed away that he had used before like he was the sausage cheese dog. He just hadn’t gotten it out in a really long time. He brought it back up to his mouth sucking it in again. He worked it in and out of his mouth taking it all the way to the back of his throat. He swirled the tip of his tongue over the rounded end when he pulled it out. He licked up and down the sides of it never taking his eyes off of Jackson. 

Jackson moaned jerking his hand at a speed that would be too fast for a human. He had added more lube as he watched Ethan fuck the damn sausage cheese dog into his mouth. He used his free hand to play with his rim. He pressed the tip of one finger in while running his thumb over his slit. He bucked calling out Ethan’s name feeling his balls starting to rise. He couldn’t help break eye contact as his head fell back. His eyes shutting moaning desperately to reach his finish. 

“Look at me Jackson,” Ethan said sliding the sausage cheese dog back into his mouth once Jackson looked up again. 

Ethan slid his boxer-briefs down kicking them away while moving he sausage cheese dog with his free hand. He sucked and licked at it before removing it from his mouth. He brought it down sliding it over his leaking cock. He moaned rubbing it up and down his shaft spreading cum over his cock. He also spread a little cheese that had leaked out when he gently bit down. Ethan ran it over his balls before going back to his mouth. The sausage cheese dog having some cum on it as he swallowed around the end of it. 

Jackson gasped out watching seconds later as Ethan broke the sausage cheese dog. It was in a third now and when Ethan bit down on it cheese squirted out. The cheese dripping from Ethan’s mouth looked just like yellow cum. Ethan chewed the piece in his mouth smiling as Jackson's cock erupted cum. 

~EJ JE~

Jackson shouted bucking into his hand cum covering his chest and hand while he watched Ethan. He couldn't believe what Ethan had just done with the damn sausage cheese dog. He had used it like a fucking cock and it had erupted like one too. He whimpered watching the cheese run down Ethan’s mouth from when he had taken the bite. Ethan's tongue licked at the cheese before moving away from the door getting closer to Jackson. 

"Ethan?" Jackson moaned out in a question before Ethan's mouth was covering his. 

The kiss was gentle and slow as Ethan cupped the back of Jackson's head deepening the kiss after a moment. He ran his tongue over Jackson's lips before he opened up for him. Jackson moaned pulling Ethan down on top of him before he flipped them over. He kiss heated up and Jackson reached between them. He grabbed hold of Ethan's cock in his hand looking at Ethan with a cocky grin on his face. The grin matching the one that Ethan had one his face as well.

"You're mine," Jackson growled wrapping his hand around both their cocks. He used the cum from his cock to slick Ethan's up as well. "Fucking teased me all damn day," he let another growl out that vibrated down through his whole body. 

"Jacks," Ethan thrust into Jackson's hand letting his head fall back onto the bed. "Yes, you were pressed against me half the night," he moaned out as Jackson's hand moved faster. "I just didn't want to risk losing what we got," 

"You're not going lose me, Ethan. We can make this work and still be best friends," Jackson promised before sealing his mouth over Ethan's. He didn’t let up on his hand twisting it every time he came up. 

Ethan moaned bucking up into Jackson's hand, he was so close. He could feel his balls rising and after one more jerk of Jackson's hand they were both cumming. Ethan moved his hands up and down Jackson's sides whimpering as they came together. He had wanted this to happen all day and it felt amazing. Jackson’s cum and his mixing together as their cocks erupted. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if multiple of these I'm trying to fix it. Where posting at is not where usually do.

Jackson reached for the bottle of lube needing more for what he had planned. He nuzzled his nose against Ethan's before kissing over Ethan's face. He got his eyes, nose, and mouth and went down to Ethan's neck. He could taste the sausage cheese dog from where Ethan had rubbed it over his body. He looked up into Ethan's eyes with questioning look. He knew that Ethan had bottomed before, but it had been with their best friend. It could be different now, but he wanted to be inside of Ethan. He wanted him to know that he wasn't going to ever be without him. 

"Can I have you?" Jackson asked moving his hand over Ethan's side. "I fell in love with you in the last few months. I want you to feel good again," he moved his lips to Ethan's neck keeping his hand moving.

"I fell for you too, Jacks. I'm yours," Ethan answered him with a moan feeling Jackson's teeth against his pulse. He'd wanted this for a week now and he wasn't going to refuse what Jackson was asking him. 

Jackson pulled back smiling before taking Ethan in as he was now. He had seen Ethan more than a couple of times naked. They hadn't been thinking beyond friends at that point though. He might have had a longing for more even when Ethan had shot him down in the bar. He was glad that Ethan had told him no because he got to having something so much more with his best friend. He wasn't going to let them lose that though and he would work at this to make sure they didn't. 

~EJ JE~

Ethan moaned as Jackson sucked and licked at his nipples. He had been on both of them for almost five minutes he could swear. He wasn't going to last before he reached his second peak if Jackson didn't keep going. However, he wasn't letting up only getting even more intense on that part of his body. He tried telling Jackson to move farther down, but he wasn't listening. If anything it only egged Jackson on to be even greedier with his mouth.

Jackson knew Ethan wanted him to keep going, but he couldn't help it. He had found a gold mine minutes before when he'd ran his tongue along the erected buds. Ethan had shouted in pleasure when he'd sucked one into his mouth. He'd pinched the other rolling it between his fingers not wanting to leave it out. He couldn't help but spend time here where it had Ethan a moaning and whimpering mess. He could taste the traces of the sausage cheese dog as well. He had wanted to have his mouth every place the thing had gone. He had started here and wasn’t leaving until he had his fill. 

Jackson took a chance letting his fangs come out before sliding them in around Ethan's nipple. He sucked at the same time he licked at the nipple and Ethan would have lost it then if he hadn't clamped his hand around the base of his cock. He smiled hearing Ethan whine and beg for him to let him go to cum. He moved to the other denying Ethan the physical cumming experience, but he knew he was feeling it emotionally. He sucked viciously at Ethan’s nipples drawing out the phantom orgasm. The sounds that Ethan were making were going straight to his cock. 

Once he knew that Ethan wasn't going to cum he let go of his cock moving up his body claiming his mouth. He could taste the sausage cheese dog still on him and for a second wondered where it had disappeared to. It was only a second though because he had a lot of other plans on his mind. They'd find it later at the moment he was going to find all the other places that could leave Ethan blissed out. 

~EJ JE~

Jackson worked his way back down Ethan's body taking one last suck at his nipples along the way. He bit, licked, sucked and kissed everywhere he could reach until he reached Ethan's cock. He went around the hardened member seeking farther down to where he found Ethan's balls. He smiled before touching them feeling how heavy they were even after Ethan had cum once. He knew how long it had been since Ethan had sex with someone besides his own hand. He just didn't know if he had gotten his self off when he hadn't been in the apartment. 

"Have you fucked yourself or gotten off lately?" Jackson asked running his tongue over Ethan's balls. He heard a moan, but didn't know if it was for what he was doing or an answer. He wanted a verbal answer and told Ethan so sucking one and then the other one of Ethan's balls. He couldn't get them completely in his mouth, but he tried at least halfway. 

"No, I've tried everyday, but I got frustrated. I get hard as steel every fucking morning, but I can't get off," Ethan answered before telling Jackson he almost did with him lying against him that morning. "I wanted you to stay, but you left," he shouted the last word as Jackson's fangs pierced his body again. 

If Jackson hadn't been holding his hips he would have come off the bed. He did however feel like he was about to cum prepared to feel it hit against his body, but Jackson had once again denied him. It was how he had felt for the last week beyond frustrated. He had jacked his self off every morning after Jackson left, but he couldn't cum. 

It had been three months since he had sex and he finally felt like he wanted to again. Every time he had closed his eyes trying to picture someone it had gone back to one person. Jackson was the only one he could make his self think of. He had tried making his self think of anyone else, but his brain wouldn't work. It was why he hadn't been able to cum. He hadn’t been able to use what he didn’t think he could have. 

~EJ JE~

 

"Why are you so frustrated Ethan? Tell me what the problem is," Jackson asked lifting one of Ethan's legs up putting it over his shoulder. "I'm sure I can help you, I did release some of the pressure," he smiled before spreading Ethan's cheeks so he could see even better. "Fuck, baby you're so beautiful here. I bet you're tight too our healing abilities it's going to be like no one has ever fucked you. I just got to taste you first," Jackson said before running his tongue flat along Ethan's hole. He curled his tongue next darting it in moaning at how tight Ethan was. "No one is ever going near this part of you again. Your ass is mine forever, you taste so good," he pushed Ethan's other leg farther apart on the bed getting a better look at his opening. He then moved the leg that was on his shoulder. "I'm going to let you use my hole too, but first I'm going fill you so full of my cum you're going be leaking it. I haven't been able to cum in a fucking month, a month, just thinking about you," Jackson growled out before he thrust his tongue as far into Ethan as he could. 

Ethan whined moving back against Jackson's mouth as it became a suction cup against his hole. Jackson's tongue fucked into him while he sucked as hard as he could. He felt like his hip was going to pop out of its socket where Jackson had his legs spread so wide. It ached and he felt a cramp coming, but he didn't give a damn about the pain. The pleasure as Jackson fucked his ass was almost too much to take. He grabbed hold of the bed howling Jackson's name fucking his self on his tongue. Jackson was helping him too moving him back and forth on the bed since he couldn't move that far. He was sure Jackson was going to let him cum, but he only felt it emotionally again. 

Jackson lifted Ethan up slightly with one hand while he kept the other clamped on his cock's base. He moved his mouth as if he were a fish hollowing his cheeks out sucking like he could get something from Ethan's hole. His nose pressed into Ethan almost too close for him to use it to breathe from. He heard Ethan let out another howl as he let his fangs catch his rim. He was going to make this good for his best friend by the time he let him cum. Ethan deserved to have what he clearly had wanted for a while now. He didn't know if it was just a week like him or unknowingly longer for him. It might never have left his own mind though of wanting Ethan. 

Ethan let his head fall back on the bed rolling it to one side whimpering in need. He blinked back the tears not even realize his eyes where watering that bad. He could feel his fangs against his lips and his eyes were icy blue now. He begged Jackson to let him cum, but he got a quiet not yet. He didn't know if his body could take another denial, but he was at Jackson's mercy. He let out a sob of pleasure feeling Jackson's finger slide into his tongue fucked channel. He hadn't felt this good in so long, it felt like years, but he knew it was only months. 

Jackson started with one finger going painfully slow as he opened Ethan up. He worked his finger in and out of Ethan’s channel. He pressed it in as far as it would go twisting it around and making a come hither motion. He watched Ethan as he moaned out his name with each thrust he made. It was a good while before Jackson added a second finger starting the process over. He didn’t want Ethan to have an ounce of pain when he thrusted into him. He smiled moving his free hand over Ethan’s stomach. He had never had this done to his self since he hadn’t even been with a guy before now. 

Something was telling him that it was pleasure and slight pain mixed together. He was thinking that the pain might be from how Ethan was lying. He had Ethan’s legs still spread apart so he could get a wonderful view of what he was doing. The lube was dripping from Ethan’s hole as he moved his fingers in constant motion. He didn’t sense any pain coming from Ethan so he kept going. He kissed Ethan’s inner thigh sucking at a point of pleasure he did know about. He’d had his ex find the spot once and he had exploded from the feeling. He had already been on the edge of cumming. He had taken hold of the base of Ethan’s cock though making sure he didn’t implode. 

~EJ JE~

Ethan moaned as Jackson added a third finger to his already stretched hole. He ached to feel Jackson’s cock to be inside of him. He knew it would feel better than the fingers pistoling inside of him. The pleasure ache in his body at the moment from being denied his release and finger fucked. He shouted as Jackson struck against his prostate for the first time. He gripped the head board again shoving onto Jackson’s fingers. His cock was still being held to keep him from cumming. He felt like he was going to pass out from everything that he was feeling. 

Jackson’s fingers were moving faster into him now for a few thrusts. Then Jackson slowed down to an unbearable slow thrust. He didn’t know any time in his life he had felt like this. He had been pleasured for hours by his ex once. He thought it had been heaven then, but right now this was beyond that if it was possible. Maybe what he had felt back then had been cloud nine and this was his heaven. 

It felt like it was different with Jackson because there were no lies between them from the start. They had been honest and knew each other inside out. They told each other their worst fears and they hadn't once had a fight or argument. If they had a bad day they had sat and talked together. Jackson had been there every time he had a nightmare or felt the slightest bit alone. He'd done the same at times sleeping in the same bed hoping to keep the nightmares of their past away. 

He knew that he had started wanting more with Jackson sooner, but he'd been too afraid to ask. He didn't want to start over yet again with nothing; he wouldn't have been able to do it a third time. Jackson had become more than his best friend and anchor. He was his other half now and his body ached wanting to be joined with the man above him. He was completely in love with Jackson and he couldn't keep denying that. Every part of him wanted to belong to Jackson and he wanted Jackson to have him like he wanted. He loved Jackson with ever part of his being and he wanted to be with him. 

Jackson stopping what he was doing pulled Ethan from his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had said most of that out loud, but one look at Jackson's face he knew he had. He waited hoping Jackson wasn't going to stop for good. He had just said he loved him even though Jackson had practically said it before. He just hadn't said the three words he had out loud, but he had felt the chemo-signal coming from Jackson. 

"I love you too, blue eyes," Jackson said removing the three fingers he had in Ethan's ass. 

He moved up his body before wiping the tears away. He kissed Ethan after that putting everything he had been feeling into the kiss. Hours of just sitting and talking with his best friend, hours of making sure that Ethan knew he was safe. There were so many hours, minutes, and seconds in the last few months that he couldn't count. Every one of them that didn't have them at work or college was spent together. 

He had only one night that he tried going to a club to pick up a guy. It was one night and he hadn't even had fun because Ethan wasn't with him. He found not one guy that looked like what he had wanted. It was probably the moment he realized that it was his best friend he was looking for. Ethan was the only person he told his darkest secrets to. He hadn’t even told his parents about still at times tasting the blood in his mouth from his victims. Ethan had understood how he felt and held him when he just broke. Ethan had been the light that had pulled him out of the darkness he'd been in. He had been the same thing for Ethan. They still had more darkness to pull free from, but right now all he felt was love. 

~EJ JE~

 

He hadn't cared about no sleep for the first month they were friends. He already had Ethan living with him after the one horrible nightmare he'd had. He had just known something was wrong and gone to see Ethan. It had been three in the morning, but he'd let his self into the apartment. They had keys to each others place in case. Ethan had been in the middle of a nightmare screaming for Aiden with blood everywhere. He had forcefully held him down while still trying to pull Ethan from the awful nightmare. He had managed to claw his chest and stomach up good as if he had been attacking his self. 

Ethan hadn't let go of him for almost an hour when he'd finally gotten him to wake up. It hadn’t even been about Aiden dying in the nightmare. They had been being tortured by their former alpha and Ethan couldn’t see Aiden. He had even been feeling the phantom pain from years ago while he’d slept. He had put together that Ethan had been trying to attack who was torturing him. Instead of getting the person who was dead he had attacked his own self. 

The next night he hadn't even let Ethan go to his apartment. He had gone during the day when Ethan had been in class getting the stuff from there. Ethan had to move out soon anyway so he had moved everything to his place. Ethan hadn’t even had that many things at the apartment so it hadn’t taken him that long. He had told his parents, but they hadn’t had a problem with it. It wouldn’t have mattered either way, but he hadn’t wanted his parents just to find out. Their relationship didn’t work like that anymore. 

His dad had actually helped him with moving Ethan’s things. He couldn’t let Ethan be so far from him knowing he was still living in hell like he was. He didn’t want to think what could have happened if he hadn’t gone to Ethan that night. He didn’t think Ethan could have killed his self in his sleep, but if he kept yelling like had been someone else could have walked in on him. He had wanted to make sure Ethan was safe. The both had their demons to keep working on, but it hadn’t seemed right to do that apart. The demons were going have to take a backseat to right now though. He was going to get what he had wanted since he had seen Ethan in the bar. It was going to be better now though, mean more. The friendship they had formed made what they wanted mean something deeper.

Words couldn't cover how much love was between them even as friends at first. He would do anything for the man below him. He never had thought about it with anyone else, but he'd die for Ethan. He would take any kind of torture someone could give him and he wouldn't give Ethan up even if it was the only way he got to live. Ethan was more than his best friend, his anchor and roommate. There wasn't a word in the world that could even convey how much Ethan meant to him. The words I love you only were a small part of how he felt, but they weren't enough. He wanted to show Ethan every day how much he loved him. He wanted to start now and he was going to. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be them having sex together. There will also be a chapter 4 of mostly just relaxing after all that they do. Wanted to break it up and hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the kudos, favorites and reviews so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson pulled from the kiss moving his lips over Ethan's eyes, then his nose before covering every place in between. He kissed along his jaw down to his neck feeling his pulse under his mouth. He did the same to the other side of Ethan's face and neck kissing his throat as well. He made Ethan roll over onto his stomach kissing every spot on his back. He didn't care that it took him almost an hour to make sure he didn't miss a spot. He sucked Ethan's tight ass cheeks before biting them. He placed kisses there as well before moving his fingers over every inch of Ethan's back and ass. 

He spread Ethan apart diving back into his hole pleasuring him there again. He knew that Ethan was close, but he still wasn't ready to be inside of him. He wanted to drag it out longer; he needed more time with Ethan's body before he joined them together. He got off the bed going to his dresser finding what he needed. He dug around in the closet for another minute finding the second item. He still hadn't worshiped Ethan's cock yet and he knew he would cum before he got there. 

Jackson helped Ethan to his knees moving his fingers feather light over his body. He kissed and nipped at Ethan's neck sliding the cock ring onto him. "I'm not ready to be in you yet. I want to make you feel even better before I thrust home. You're so tight, baby I want to open you up more first. Don't want single ounce of pain, just pleasure when I slide into you. I want spend half the night making love to you once you're open. I want to feel your body heal around me until I'm like a piece of you. I'm going take you so slow then that you won't even know I'm moving," he said cupping Ethan's balls feeling that they were larger now than before. "This is going make these even larger before you cum. I can't wait to see you exploding between us. I'll probably have to throw the sheets out, but I don't care, you're worth it," Jackson said. 

Every word he was saying was going straight to Ethan's cock. He couldn't even say a word his entire body was blissed out from the amount of time Jackson had already spent on him. He didn't know how much more he was going to spend. The idea of all night made him moan and then two of Jackson's fingers were slipping back into his ass. Now that he was on his knees it was tighter and he clenched around them once they were inside of him. If he didn't have the cock ring on him would have lost it when they moved over his prostate. 

~EJ JE~

 

He could feel the waves of pleasure washing over his body even though he was unable to cum. The cock ring had him locked in tight denied yet another physical release. Jackson picked up what he had gotten from the closet. He slicked it up using his mouth at first before adding lube to it. He ran his fingers along Ethan's spine before getting him to bend over until he was resting on his forearms. Jackson let out a moan as he spread Ethan's legs as wide as he could get them without him falling on the bed. 

He touched the plug against Ethan's rim flipping the switch on the remote so it vibrated. Ethan howled into the bed biting down as pleasure shot through his body. He tried reaching for the cock ring, but Jackson slapped his ass hard. He almost passed out in need of release as Jackson kept the plug moving against him. It wasn't just his rim Jackson used it against; he moved it down pressing it against his balls. He had never felt this good and that was saying something because he had thought he'd seen heaven once with Danny. 

What Jackson was doing had him on the verge of death from denial he could swear. Jackson moved the plug to the spot right behind Ethan's balls holding it there. He knew the spot was linked to his prostate. He held it there as Ethan fucked the bed trying to get release. It wasn't going to help since he had placed the cock ring on him. He turned it up to medium still holding it against Ethan's body. 

"It's okay, baby a little while longer. I'm going turn this up more, it's only on medium. It's got two levels of high. One that vibrates the whole thing and one that vibrates the part that presses against your prostate. It's something I've used on myself thinking about you for the last month." Jackson whispered against Ethan's ear. 

He dipped the plug into Ethan's opening flipping it all the way to high for two minutes. He kept it just shy of Ethan's prostate the whole time. He turned it back to low hearing Ethan's whimper as he moved his cock against the bed again. Jackson kissed along his spine leaving the plug seated all the way inside Ethan. He had it bottomed out sealing his hole moving his other hand to where he'd had the plug behind Ethan's balls. He had slicked his fingers up before doing so as he massaged the spot. 

~EJ JE~

Ethan whined his fangs biting into his lip that he tasted blood. He swallowed before letting out another pleasure sob. His face was drenched and the sheets under him where too. It didn't hurt it felt unbelievably good and he couldn't find any other way to get out what he was feeling. He couldn't even talk now or move besides sliding against the sheet. Even that was becoming difficult as he felt another phantom orgasm take his body over. 

Jackson kept telling him when he was turning it up and that he loved him every time he turned it up. He wanted him free of frustration and anything else he had felt for months now. The plug was pulsing against his prostate at both levels of high after fifteen minutes. Ethan couldn't even rut against the bed. His entire body was on another planet he would swear. The plug was all he could feel in his ass abusing his prostate in the best way imaginable. 

Jackson eased Ethan onto his back again looking down at his best friend's face. He wiped the tears away kissing Ethan's eyes telling him to open them up. He smiled seeing the electric blue eyes watching his own blue ones. He moved his hand over Ethan's stomach in circles taking any pain he might be feeling. He kissed Ethan's mouth getting him to open to him using his tongue to seek out Ethan's. He felt Ethan's frustration slip completely away and only felt want. 

Jackson moved down kissing Ethan’s front like he had done to his back. He wanted Ethan to feel amazing and right now he was giving him that. He finally got to where they both wanted him to be taking Ethan's cock into his mouth. He held Ethan's hips even though he couldn't move. He had taken him to a boneless state needing Ethan's mind to be free. He knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy what they were doing if he was frustrated. Ethan would have been able to cum, but it wouldn't have been the way he really needed to. He needed to wash away the past, they both did yet Ethan needed it more. 

~EJ JE~

 

Ethan tried watching Jackson, but his head wouldn't stay up. He closed his eyes just feeling instead. Jackson sucked and licked at the head of his cock worrying the slit. He moaned knowing if he could move he would thrust into Jackson's mouth. He forced his arm to move going to Jackson's head holding him there. He couldn't keep it there long though even though it felt weightless. Jackson treated his cock like he had the rest of his body. He placed kisses up and down it while cupping his balls again. 

Jackson brought Ethan's hand down letting him feel his balls. He pulled the plug from Ethan's hole sliding it up resting it against his balls again. He moved it over every inch of them slicking them with lube. He let it travel up along Ethan's cock before placing the tip of the vibrating plug against Ethan's slit. He watched Ethan knowing he would be cumming if he wasn't being denied. 

"You’re so close once more; Ethan and I'll fill you with my cock. You can return the favor to me once we recover," Jackson said kissing away the fresh tears telling Ethan he loved him. "You deserve to feel like this always, we both do. You were right the night you said there was someone out there for each of us. It's you for me; I physically ache without you near me. I feel lost without you near me. You're the only thing I think about first thing in the morning and last at night. If you're down I am too, I don't even know where I begin and end alone. I love you so much; have since before I got what it was. I didn't even know it was you my heart and soul wanted," Jackson finished before crashing his mouth against Ethan's.

Ethan moaned into the kiss holding Jackson to him after he willed his arms to move. He felt Jackson remove the plug from against his cock tossing it on the bed. He wanted to say something back to Jackson. He needed to let him know he felt the same way. He searched his mind trying to think of anything that could help him right now. 

"I don't need words right now, blue eyes. I just want to be inside of you finally," Jackson reassured Ethan he wasn't looking for words right now. He knew that he had taken him close to the breaking point. Ethan couldn’t even talk at the moment he had pleasured him thoroughly. 

~EJ JE~

Jackson made sure that his cock was slicked up before pulling Ethan's legs up so they were wrapped around him. He pressed against Ethan's opening sliding into his body causing both of them to moan. Ethan clenched around Jackson whimpering as he felt like he was floating. He didn't even really hear what Jackson said as he felt the cock ring being removed. He could finally cum and he was as Jackson sat balls deep in his body, he was erupting between them. 

Jackson started moving slowly back and forth kissing Ethan as he gave him the release he had wanted him to have. He cupped his face brushing his thumb over his jaw all the while moving in a steady pace. He whispered against Ethan's ear telling him how wonderful it felt being inside of him. He kissed and sucked at the spot just below his ear. He could feel his own orgasm as Ethan clenched holding him still. He let his hand move to Ethan's cock moving his thumb over the head. 

"Jacks oh fuck, too much," Ethan chocked out letting his legs fall. He tried closing his eyes, but Jackson kept telling him to keep them open. He didn't think his orgasm was going stop. He was pretty sure that Jackson had broken him by denying him so long. 

"You're not broken, Eth. I'd never break you; I will never do anything that would cause you any kind of pain. Want to give you pleasure for the rest of our lives," Jackson whispered into his ear. He gentle bit into Ethan's neck massaging his hips as his cock disappeared into Ethan again. He found his own release minutes later filling Ethan's body claiming him before Ethan passed out with a silent howl that never made it out of his throat. 

Jackson didn't alter his pace as he emptied into Ethan. He kept his self inside of Ethan rolling them before closing his eyes. His entire body was tingling as the last jets of cum filled Ethan. He wasn't done with him, but he needed to rest and they were going to have to eat. He let out a content sigh not caring about the cooling cum that was covering both their bodies. He'd worry about cleaning Ethan later before they had dinner. It wasn't going to be sausage cheese dogs though. 

~EJ JE~

Ethan woke up hours later with the moon shining in the bedroom. They hadn't closed the curtains before they had started. He was glad that no one could see them since they were on the top floor of the building. He smiled clenching around Jackson who was still firmly inside of his body. He nuzzled Jackson's neck since he had ended up wrapping his self around his best friend's body. 

"Trying to escape?" Jackson asked kissing the side of Ethan's neck. 

He ran his hand up and down Ethan's spine for a minute or two. He'd barely been awake when he felt Ethan clench. He took hold of Ethan's hips lifting him up before pulling him back onto his cock. He wasn't close to being done with Ethan and he had already healed around him. 

"Jackson," Ethan whined burying his head against Jackson's neck panting. He hadn't been prepared to go again this soon even if Jackson had promised him all night. "Don't want escape from you ever, just need a minute," he kissed Jackson's neck before pushing his self into a sitting position. Jackson's cock still completely inside of him as his legs framed either side of Jackson's sides. 

"Your entire torso is one big flaky mess of dry cum. Fuck you look good like this," Jackson commented moving his hands over Ethan's sides. “You having your cum all over your torso is turning me on. Our cum from earlier mixed with yours now, not to mention how you look well fucked,” Jackson smiled up at Ethan enjoying the view he had. 

They were even covered from the amount of cum that had flooded from Ethan's cock. He'd still been cumming when he'd passed out. Jackson sat up pulling Ethan's mouth to his kissing him sweetly wanting to savor the taste. He let his hands go down cupping and squeezing at Ethan's cheeks. He raised him up and lowered him swallowing Ethan's whimpers as he took his body again. He couldn't resist as he moved his mouth to Ethan's neck. 

It didn't take long before Jackson was cumming again, but Ethan physically couldn't. He'd never had an orgasm emotionally without being physically denied. However, his body couldn't produce anything just yet. He was sated as Jackson pumped him full of cum. He didn't pass out this time, but he closed his eyes breathing heavy against Jackson. He had no strength left in him so he let Jackson lay them back. 

"Go back to sleep, babe," Jackson nuzzled Ethan's nose before kissing his lips again. 

He pulled Ethan back on top of him wanting to sleep feeling Ethan's weight against him completely. They had done this the night before with him ending up on top of Ethan. There had also been times they fell asleep snuggled together on the couch or bed. That had been as friends not looking to go farther. His hands kept moving until he too drifted off. He wanted to do so much more to Ethan, but they needed more sleep first. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: This was going to be the last chapter, but it became larger so broke into four chapters. Thanks for the reads so far and hope that you like the finale chapter. Reviews kudos and favorites are appreciated and thanks for all the ones so far on this and all my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Any plans of food fell through because except for once to go to the bathroom neither woke. After they had gotten back in bed that morning at four Jackson had slipped back into Ethan. He kept his promise mostly even if they had been to exhaust to cum the last time he'd made love to Ethan. When morning came the alarm on his phone woke them up. Jackson had at least remembered to close the curtains before they got back in bed that morning. 

Jackson wanted to hit the dismiss button on his phone, but he couldn't reach it because of Ethan. It was on the other side of the bed. He didn't want to wake Ethan who was snoring against his ear. He smiled glad that they didn't have classes or work today. They hadn't wanted to do anything on Friday's and thankfully it was both their Friday off. They had the whole weekend to continue what they had started. 

It felt right having Ethan covering his body and this time he wasn't running away from it. Although he'd been the one laying on top of Ethan the morning before and had ran. They had rinsed off in the shower when they had woken at four. Using each other for support, but he knew they'd have to shower better when they were more awake. He had also stripped the sheets off tossing them in the trash not even wanting to bother trying to wash them. 

He hated the neon green color anyway so it didn't hurt anything. There was a second set he would throw on the bed when Ethan returned the favor to him. It wasn't going to be today though because he knew Ethan was going to need time to recover. He'd spent five hours the night before taking care of him. Then they woke up twice having sex, he wasn't even hard at the moment either. 

~EJ JE~

"Are you trying to escape now?" Ethan asked almost two hours later when he felt Jackson roll him over. He'd been starting to wake up feeling like he was falling at first.

"Never, I was going to make us some breakfast. You're going to need it the most, but I'm starving." Jackson smiled kissing Ethan before he slowly pulled free of his body. He was almost glued in Ethan's body from dry cum all around them. He let out a whimper at the feel when Ethan clenched around him. 

"Breakfast sounds good, but we should have it in bed," Ethan said not wanting to get up. He didn't know if he could walk at the moment. His legs had been heavy earlier almost giving out on him. "Jacks," he said rolling onto his side facing the door where Jackson was about to go out.

"Yeah?" Jackson stopped looking back at Ethan. 

He looked gorgeous lying on the bed naked and well taken care of. He hadn't fucked him once yet, but he wanted to in a day or so. He just wanted to cuddle today hold Ethan close to him. He was pretty sure he might actually cause pain if he tried anything more. Jackson did want to slide inside of him while they cuddled. It felt wonderful being inside Ethan after so long of wanting him. 

"Thank you, for last night and this morning," Ethan smiled trying to keep his eyes opened, but he was still tired. "You're what I've been searching for. I thought I found it once, but I know now why he let me go. You made me whole something I've never truly been before," he finished adding I love you before he drifted off. 

It took Jackson a few minutes to even move from the entry way to his room. He knew what he had told Ethan the night before. He'd meant every single word of it too, but he was floored by the one part. He knew he hadn’t misunderstood Ethan and he had seen his smile. He didn't even know why he had thought it might bother him just slightly. It wasn't in a way that would ever affect the relationship they all had as friends. 

It was more of the fact he had worried someday Ethan might go back. He also had thought maybe Danny would change his mind wanting Ethan back. Ethan was the most amazing guy he knew and he knew how much Danny had loved Ethan. He had let him go to find someone that Danny thought might be a better fit for Ethan. He had known that Danny had done it even though he hadn’t wanted to. He still remembered the night he had Skyped with Danny while Ethan had been out. 

Danny had gotten drunk and asked him if he made a mistake in letting Ethan go. He had seen how much Danny missed Ethan that night. His best friend had been miserable and alone, but it was the first time he had ever had lie to Danny besides when he was the Kanima. He had been selfish that night because he wanted to have Ethan one day. He knew how much Danny had meant to Ethan too because they had talked about it so many times. He had always told Ethan it was for the better that they had broken up. 

Ethan saying what he had made him fully believe even if he had told Ethan they were forever that Ethan wasn't going anywhere. Ethan really was going to be his forever because his words were true. Danny had let him go, knowing there was someone better for him. He was going to have to thank his other best friend for giving up the best boyfriend he'd had. He hadn't even realized how deep the worry had gone that he could lose Ethan. 

~EJ JE~

 

Jackson left the room going to the kitchen to get the food out he needed. He made all of Ethan's favorites from pancakes with blue and black berries in them He made bacon and the sausage patties before whipping up some eggs for both of them. Once it was all done he put it on a tray carrying it into the bedroom. He sat it on the dresser before going back getting the cups of coffee he made before making the last trip getting the butter, jelly and syrup. He loved butter and jelly on his pancakes where as Ethan had to have syrup and butter. He hated jelly or jam and they had no apple butter. 

He got everything set down before taking a picture of Ethan from the chest up. He wanted to get it developed and there was no way he could do that if his cock was showing. His photo printer had stopped working or needed ink he didn't know which. He already had dozens of pictures developed of the two of them. He just hadn't gotten them in frames or albums. They were still in the envelopes he'd brought them home in. This was the first of many with them together though, well maybe the second. 

He had taken one with them snuggled up at four that morning. He might have also posted that one to his Facebook with the caption my forever. It was probably corny or cheesy, but he didn't care. He wanted to be all of those things with Ethan. They were officially together. He had also changed his relationship status to in a relationship. They did have forever together so there was no need to care what anyone else might think. 

Jackson had woken Ethan up not long after he took the picture. They had breakfast in bed eating and talking. Most mornings they had breakfast together unless they had to rush out of the apartment. They stole food from the other's plate not even caring if they were looking or not. Jackson was pretty sure that the last couple of weeks they had been working towards this. They might not have known it then, but now that he thought about it, it was obvious. 

After breakfast they laid around in the bed for a while talking more. They both took pictures cuddled up before falling back to sleep. They weren't in real hurry to get up and Jackson didn't really care if the plates got sticky. He wasn't going to worry about anything today. He had done it enough the last month trying to figure how to deal with the growing feelings for Ethan. There was no need to worry now because they had want they both needed. 

~EJ JE~

 

It was almost noon when Jackson woke again finding Ethan missing from the bed. He got up going to the kitchen not finding Ethan there. He listened, but he didn't even hear him in the apartment. He looked around finding a note on the fridge that said come to the bathroom. Jackson didn't know what could be in there, but he went finding Ethan. He almost laughed because he should have known that Ethan might trick him. He'd hidden his heart beat and scent from him. 

"I wanted to do something special for you even though repaying the sex is off for another day at least," Ethan said letting his heart beat and scent out in the open again. 

He had taught Jackson how to do it, which they used on occasion to play hide and seek. It might seem odd, but it was always fun to do in the park on full moon. They had spent all three full moons there together. The last one was when he started feeling other things for Jackson. It was also when he had shown Jackson how to hide in case they needed to. He didn't have to hide from Jackson though, but he did it to surprise him. 

"It's corny, but I thought we could take bath together. We never use the tub and it did look lonely here," Ethan said taking Jackson's hand pulling him close. He kissed Jackson moving his hands over his sides before breaking apart. "My parents used to do this every Friday. My mom told me to make sure Aiden didn't bother them. He always wanted to interrupt them at the worst possible moments." 

"I haven’t taken one since I was six, but I think it would be nice," Jackson said looking at the tub that was already full of water and bubbles. 

He could smell the light scents of the bath salts too. He kissed Ethan back before letting him get in first. He got in after Ethan sliding down so he was sitting between Ethan's legs. He moaned at the feel of the water against his body relaxing back into Ethan's chest. He had never wanted to do something like this before now. He had thought it was stupid and weird to just sit in a tub with your own filth soaking around you. It was why he had refused after he was six. 

Although it felt different now that he was doing it with Ethan. He moaned as Ethan moved his hands over his body. He leaned his head to the side giving Ethan better access to his neck as he kissed there. He closed his eyes getting even more comfortable against Ethan's body. He had been here before cuddled with Ethan, but it had been done as best friends, clothes on. It had always happened after a nightmare or a long day when they needed down time. If they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed while watching movies they woke up next to each other. 

~EJ JE~

Ethan kissed at Jackson's neck before letting his hand slide to Jackson's cock. He wrapped it around it before gliding it up and down. He might not need more time to give Jackson his cock, but he defiantly could give him a little back. He kept his other hand moving over Jackson's body causing more moans to fall from his best friend's mouth. He enjoyed the sounds that came from Jackson's mouth. He wanted him to howl before he was done like he had gotten him to do more than once the night before. 

Jackson bucked into Ethan's hand not caring when a little water sloshed over the tub. He had woken up hard thinking he was going to have to take care of it his self. This was way better with Ethan's hand twisting around his aching cock. The water slicked him up some with the pre-cum doing more to help. He whimpered as Ethan ran his thumb over his leaking slit. 

"You're gorgeous like this Jacks, pre-cum leaking from your cock all wet and practically begging for release. I'm not going to deny you though, Jackson. I'm going to give you what you deserve. You did ask for me last night if you could have me. It turned me on so fucking bad knowing you wanted to give me what you did. I said it earlier this morning but it wasn't just something I said before falling asleep. I meant every word of it, you never got to worry about me leaving you, I found home in your arms." Ethan said moving his hand along Jackson's cock with every word he said. 

Jackson didn't think he was going to cum so soon, but Ethan's words went straight to his cock. Every word and stroke drove him closer to his orgasm until he was cumming in Ethan's hand. It wasn't a full howl, but it was close as his body tensed before he released. He bucked into Ethan's hand as he continued letting go until he was only drizzling cum. He turned his head slightly finding Ethan's mouth kissing him. 

"I don't know why I worried you'd leave, there was nothing that ever said you would. It's been close to three months now. I got scared you wouldn't feel the same way and ruin the best thing I've had in my life. I stopped feeling alone when you came into my life. I didn't realize how down I was and you saved me. You're arms are my home too Ethan," 

“It’s good to know because I might have posted the picture of us you took to my own Facebook.” Ethan said with a smile forming on his face. His arms wrapped tightly around Jackson wanting him to feel that he was there. “Status might be I’m finally home.” He said with a happy sigh feeling content with where he was at the moment. 

Jackson smiled not having to see Ethan’s to know he was as well. He held Ethan’s arms around him breathing in their combined scents. They were each other’s homes because he could think of no where else in the world he wanted to be at the moment. He had never felt like he had a home even after moving here with his parents. Ethan had become his best friend, anchor, roommate, boyfriend and his home. 

 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope that you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing Ethan’s first time with Jackson. Later on I’ll do Jackson’s side of things. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and reviews so far they keep me going.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was for the Merry Month of Masturbation. Chapter 2 holds more foreplay and 3 will be them having sex together. There will also be a chapter 4 of mostly just relaxing after all that they do. Wanted to break it up and hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the kudos, favorites and reviews so far.
> 
> Also as side note with all the rain having here if I don't get to reply to reviews sooner sorry. My dial up is acting up love the rain, but had find other place to post lol. So enjoy.


End file.
